User blog:AlthaBlade/Collaboration Fanfic! :D
Hello people of the Bloons Wiki, if you have been here for long enough, you would've known we had a collaboration fanfic here, unfortunately, it was removed due to some 'copyright issues'. Since SW kept on pressuring me to rewrite chapter 1 of that fanfic to re-open it >:( I have finally decided to start a brand new collaboration fanfic which anyone can contribute to. Chapters #Awakening #The Battle #Hidden Attack #Mystery Guardian #A Strange Day At School #The First Of Many #Downstream #Despair #Some Secrets Revealed #The Engineer's Workshop #Chipper Machine #Blessing of the Monkey God #Chapter 13 - A Magical Hat #Chapter 14 - Apache Glaveship __TOC__ Rules Write your chapter in the comments below Where else would you type it lol 'Chapters must be 350 words in length minimum' 350 words is a bit less than 3/4 of a page with size 12 Times New Roman font, hopefully that shouldn't be too hard. For those who can easily exceed the limit, there is no maximum word limit, write as much as you want but try to finish it off when you feel like it's time for a new chapter. Please try to have proper grammar, spelling and sentence structure I don't want to have to constantly correct things in your chapter for you. Make sure that your chapter follows along with the plot For those who don't understand it, let's say a Ninja Monkey and a Boomerang Thrower went off to fight a MOAB in one chapter and get captured, and in the next chapter, they have a big party in Main Street with friends and families, that is what NOT to do. Please don't steal characters from my own fanfic :) "But your fanfic only has one chapter and you haven't updated it in a while..." Speaking of my own fanfic 'Endless Mysteries', I plan on continuing it very soon, I haven't gotten much time to do so recently due to school work but I will continue it. Anyway, when my own fanfic does get some new chapters, please don't copy off the characters, make up some of your own, be creative :) Have fun! I don't really have to go over this, enjoy writing up your chapter, have fun :D Main Characters 'Justin '- A fourteen year old bionic boomer who had been in a coma for over a year, no one has told him what caused him to be in a coma for that long. Chapter 1 - Awakening Chapter 2 - The Battle Chapter 3 - Hidden Attack Chapter 4 - Mystery Guardian {{Spoiler bar| Watching the camo bloons move in, a lone figure, just as invisible, tightens his grip on the handle of a dart, then whirls to the ground nearby. Still unseen, both the camo bloons and the new character stand off. The figure notices Justin black out, ambushed by camo bloons, then shoots the bloons with a concealed pistol, popping each in turn. Walking slowly over, the figure decloaks, revealing a monkey wearing a watch, a military hat, two swords across his back, and multiple darts attached to an ammo belt. "Hear me now, bloons. I have not come here purely to destroy you. This boy will be important for me and my comrades in future, so he is under my protection. Leave, now." Two of the camo bloons rotate slightly, appearing to converse, before every bloon swarms towards the newcomer. A particularly unlucky Camo Zebra is first to be destroyed, almost instantly. Some of the bloons draw back in alarm at the sight. "Do not test me." A camo ceramic, the toughest camo bloon known to exist, charges at the military monkey, only to be slashed in half by one of his swords. This time all the bloons draw back in alarm. The monkey starts hurling darts almost as fast as a dartling gun can fire, popping quite a few yellow bloons instantly, before the monkey is swarmed by the remaining bloons. The monkey simply starts slashing them, destroying many a bloon before they can even get to him. In about 3 minutes, the massive horde, once with an RBE equivalent of almost 13033 bloons, is reduced to a measley 50 RBE. The remaining bloons look around at their fallen comrades, the military monkey, and Justin, then make a collective decision. They float for their lives, but are shot down quickly. Only 1 red bloon is left standing, paralysed as the monkey walks close to it. When in arms reach, the monkey stops. "Send this message to the bloon overlord." The red bloon floats slightly higher for a second in understanding. "Do not come here again." The said red bloon repeats the previous action, then floats almost twice as fast as a pink bloon away from the monkey. The monkey turns to look at Justin. "I know you cannot hear me, but at least understand me. You are under protection by the Elite." The monkey then turns to his watch. "Mission accomplished. Can I return to base now?" "Request accepted, Edge." Edge slowly fades out of view, just in time to avoid being seen by Justin, who finally recovered. —